Os efeitos de uma bebedeira
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Álcool em excesso sempre causa consequências inesperadas. Com Gintoki não poderia ser diferente... Principalmente se estiver sob o efeito da bebida, e em Yoshiwara. O que aconteceu com o samurai lá? Ou melhor... O que ele aprontou por lá? PARA MAIORES!
1. Convite inesperado

**Os efeitos de uma bebedeira**

_**Sinopse:**__ Álcool em excesso sempre causa consequências inesperadas. Com Gintoki não poderia ser diferente... Principalmente se estiver sob o efeito da bebida, e em Yoshiwara. O que aconteceu com o samurai lá? Ou melhor... O que ele aprontou por lá?_

_**ALERTA:**_

_**Fic imprópria para menores, contém cenas bem picantes. Se não gosta desse tipo de conteúdo, por favor, não leia!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Parte 1<strong>_

_**Convite inesperado**_

Dia de folga, após um dos raros trabalhos bem-sucedidos do trio Yorozuya. Gintoki repartiu o dinheiro entre ele, Kagura e Shinpachi. A garota Yato, a convite dos irmãos Shimura, acabou indo passar o fim de semana por lá.

Ou seja, Gintoki teria tempo livre de sobra pra andar por onde quisesse. E pra voltar pra casa na hora em que quisesse.

Depois de voltar do dojo dos Shimura, Gintoki voltou à casa e, antes de subir as escadarias, resolveu passar no bar de Otose para pagar parte do aluguel que devia. Ele abriu a porta corrediça e ouviu a costumeira recepção:

- Ah, é você, Gintoki.

- Quem você esperava? O Shaka de Virgem?

- O que você quer?

Gintoki mostrou um pequeno maço de notas à dona do bar:

- Não vai querer o aluguel do mês? Se não quiser, sobra mais pra mim.

- Deixe de gracinha e me dá esse dinheiro.

- Tá aqui. Pelo menos você não vai me encher o saco por um mês. Valeu a pena levar algumas mordidas de um cachorro perdido. Agora vou pra casa, as botas estão dando bolhas de tanto correr atrás daquele animal...

Gintoki dirigiu-se à porta, já saindo para ir pra casa e se livrar das botas. Mas...

- Gintoki, alguém deixou isto para você.

Otose entregou-lhe um envelope comum. O Yorozuya saiu dali, acenando à velha senhora. Ao chegar na parte de cima do imóvel, jogou sobre um dos sofás a espada de madeira, as chaves e o envelope. Em seguida, sentou-se no outro sofá e tirou as botas, mexendo os pés para ficarem mais livres.

- Já vi que vou passar este fim de semana completamente entediado. – murmurou.

Soltou o cinto e a faixa de tecido que prendiam o quimono branco à cintura e abriu a camisa preta. Fixou os olhos castanho-avermelhados no teto e respirou fundo. Estava cansado, precisava relaxar.

Decidiu tomar um bom banho para ajudar.

Minutos depois, Gintoki reapareceu na sala, apenas com a toalha de banho enrolada à cintura, revelando todo o seu físico atlético. Sozinho, não precisava se preocupar em se vestir imediatamente.

Passou pelo sofá e viu ali o tal envelope entregue por Otose. Abriu-o e retirou dali uma espécie de convite.

- Que convite é esse?

Estranhava que o tal convite fosse dirigido diretamente a ele. Não costumava receber convites daquele tipo. Logo ele, um pobretão...

Deteve seus olhos na leitura do tal convite e logo descobriu do que se tratava.

- Uma surpresa pra mim? Oras... Por que ainda me chamam de "Salvador de Yoshiwara"...?

Tornou a olhar para o convite que ainda tinha em mãos. Deixou escapar um sorrisinho malicioso.

- É... Até que não é má ideia mudar de ares... Se bem que faz tempo que não dou uma passada por lá.

Gintoki decidiu: iria até Yoshiwara ver fosse lá o que tivessem feito para ele.

* * *

><p>Para uns, o território da perdição. Para outros, o paraíso dos prazeres. Essa sempre foi a cidade de Yoshiwara, que já vivera dias bem tenebrosos antes, e que atualmente era iluminada pelo sol durante o dia e a lua durante a noite.<p>

Gintoki andava pela rua principal de Yoshiwara, inevitavelmente chamando a atenção de quem estava por lá. Para eles, o samurai de cabelo prateado era o "Salvador" daquele lugar.

Ok... O que realmente estava fazendo ali, mesmo depois de uma árdua tarefa de encontrar um cachorro perdido, o que consumiu um dia inteiro?

Talvez "quebrar a rotina" fosse a melhor resposta. Andava despreocupadamente pela rua, olhando para os lados, até encontrar Hinowa e o pequeno Seita.

- Ei, Gin-san! – o garoto o cumprimentou. – Fazia tempo que você não aparecia aqui!

- Eu vim aqui por um convite que recebi.

- Convite? – Hinowa perguntou sorridente. – Vejo que recebeu o convite das meninas daqui.

- É, eu recebi. – ele respondeu com o tal convite em mãos. – Isso é uma cortesia, não é?

- Sim. Nós de Yoshiwara queríamos retribuir tudo o que você e seus amigos fizeram por nós. Os garotos se divertiram muito, mas você ficou meio sem graça... Então, pensamos em algo mais de acordo. Só seguir o endereço indicado aí e você descobrirá.

Gintoki olhou para o convite mais uma vez e encontrou o dito endereço. Agora ficara curioso. Resolveu seguir em frente, mas antes perguntou à morena:

- Onde está a Tsukuyo? É um milagre não dar de cara com ela fazendo ronda e acertando uma kunai na minha testa...

- Bom, não faço a menor ideia... Ela saiu cedo para a ronda.

* * *

><p>Gintoki chegou ao local indicado no convite. Era um dos vários bares que existiam ali, mas aquele possivelmente seria o mais suntuoso e caro de Yoshiwara. Adentrou-se no lugar, onde, para sua surpresa, foi recebido com todas as pompas. E pelas mulheres mais belas dali.<p>

Até pensou em se beliscar, porque pensava estar em um sonho, devido a tantas "beldades" a rodeá-lo. Aparentemente, estavam ali as mais belas cortesãs de Yoshiwara para atendê-lo.

Deixou-se ser conduzido a uma das mesas e a ser atendido pelas mulheres. Com a cortesia que havia recebido, tinha direito a tudo do bom e do melhor. Desde a comida até a bebida.

Começou com algumas doses de saquê, acompanhadas de alguns petiscos e assim o Yorozuya já começou a ficar mais "alegrinho" e solto.

- Gintoki-sama – uma das cortesãs disse. – Por favor, poderia me acompanhar?

- Ah, sim. Para onde?

- Apenas me siga. Gostaria que você tivesse uma companhia mais agradável para apreciar a bebida.

Gintoki já começava a imaginar a cortesã que lhe faria companhia para beber... E para outras coisas mais. Mas, a princípio, seria beber mesmo. Uma mulher bela, tranquila, agradável...

O som da porta corrediça o tirou desses pensamentos e o conduziu de volta á realidade. Ouviu soluços de uma mulher. Eram soluços de alguém supostamente alcoolizada. A porta corrediça se fechou logo atrás dele, que ficou cara a cara com sua companhia.

Gintoki engoliu seco:

- Tsukuyo?

Era bom demais pra ser verdade o que acontecera até então. E, no momento, duas palavras resumiam muito bem a impressão que Gintoki acabava de ter daquele encontro:

"Estou ferrado!", pensou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua no próximo capítulo...<strong>_


	2. Vamos jogar?

**Os efeitos de uma bebedeira**

_**Parte 2**_

"_**Vamos jogar?"**_

"Estou ferrado!"

Essa foi a primeira frase que veio à mente de Gintoki quando deu de cara com Tsukuyo ali. A loira estava belamente trajada com um quimono azul. Seus cabelos loiros estavam impecáveis e presos por um lindo adereço floral. A bela imagem de Tsukuyo só tinha duas coisas que a comprometiam: a grande garrafa de vinho Dom Pérignon em uma das mãos e o rosto já enrubescido pelo álcool.

Bateu aquele mau pressentimento no albino. Aquilo corria um sério risco de não acabar nada bem... Principalmente para ele. Altíssimas probabilidades de dar encrenca.

Tsukuyo deu mais um soluço e disse:

- Por essa eu não esperava... Você, de novo? Só pode ser coincidência...

- Eu. Odeio. Coincidências. – ele resmungou entre dentes.

- Anda logo! O que está esperando! Senta aí pra beber!

Gintoki logo caiu na real... Ali quem estava diante dele era mesmo a Tsukuyo, que, com uma gota só de álcool, era ainda mais fatal do que sóbria. A loira simplesmente lhe metia medo em tal estado.

Já pensava em dar as costas e sair de fininho, quando foi violentamente puxado pelo quimono:

- Senta aí! Você veio pra beber, então vamos beber!

Contrariar era pior. Apanharia mais rápido, com certeza, se fizesse isso. Já que estava ali... Ficaria por lá mesmo, em nome de sua integridade física.

- Aposto que você fica bêbado rapidinho... – Tsukuyo disse em tom de desafio, enquanto colocava uma dose de saquê para Gintoki e outra para ela.

- Duvido. – ele disse confiante. – Como eu tenho muito açúcar no meu corpo, o álcool não me afeta tão rápido. Você vai ficar mais bêbada do que eu e bem rápido!

- Oh, é mesmo? – ela virou o saquê numa golada só. – Eu posso ser mais forte que você!

- Homens são mais resistentes ao álcool. – Gintoki respondeu, tomando a sua golada e colocando mais.

E assim foram tomando várias e várias doses seguidas de saquê, e depois partiram para o vinho Don Pérignon. E da mesma forma esvaziaram a garrafa.

Quem vencera? Gintoki estava apenas ruborizado devido ao álcool, ao passo que Tsukuyo estava meio cambaleante. A passos trôpegos, a loira foi atrás do biombo – com um desenho de um gracioso pavão – e voltou com um maço de cartas de baralho na mão.

- Vamos jogar? – ela perguntou com a voz já pastosa pelo efeito da bebida.

Gintoki nada disse. Tsukuyo tratou de agarrar-lhe a gola da camisa preta.

- Vamos jogar ou não vamos, hein? Estou aqui pra te entreter!

Com um riso pra lá de forçado, o homem respondeu:

- Vamos, vamos... Qual vai ser o jogo?

"Pelo menos, não vai ser 'pedra-papel-tesoura' como da outra vez...", pensou.

- O que acha de um "strip-pôquer"? – ela perguntou.

"PIOROU! ELA QUER UM 'STRIP-PÔQUER'!", Gintoki gritou em pensamento. Não estava preocupado com o "strip-pôquer" em si, mas com o altíssimo risco de tomar uns bons sopapos durante o jogo.

- Se eu bater, você tira uma peça da sua roupa. – ela disse, com os olhos irradiando luxúria. – E se você bater na rodada, eu tiro uma peça da minha roupa. Aceita... O desafio?

Como não iria aceitar? Não só aceitaria por conta do risco de apanhar, independentemente de jogar ou não, como aceitaria porque estava especialmente interessado em ganhar...

- Passa as cartas. – mandou, enquanto bebia mais uma dose de saquê de mais uma garrafa recém-aberta.

Assim, iniciou-se o jogo, e minutos depois...

-Bati! – Tsukuyo anunciou. – Hora de tirar a primeira peça...

Gintoki tirou o quimono branco, inconformado por ter perdido por tão pouco.

- Isso foi só sorte sua! – disse. – Vou ganhar a próxima rodada!

E, duas rodadas depois, ele apenas estava vestido com sua cueca samba-canção estampada com morangos. "Mulherzinha sacana!", praguejou em pensamento.

Com o rosto tenso, olhou para as cartas que segurava. Apesar de ambos estarem bêbados, sabiam muito bem como estavam jogando. E, até então, o Yorozuya estava em clara desvantagem. Ele, só de cueca samba-canção, e ela, com o traje quase intacto, só havia tirado o primeiro quimono.

Ao pegar mais uma carta da mesa, sorriu.

- Bati! – ele disse.

Tsukuyo tirou o outro quimono, ficando só de lingerie. O samurai apenas fez sua típica expressão de cara-de-pau. Já que estava nesse jogo... Pediu mentalmente por uma virada, por motivos descaradamente óbvios e masculinos.

Mais uma rodada e logo foi ouvido.

- Parece que a dama da sorte resolveu me ajudar! Bati de novo!

- Droga! – a loira disse.

- Não adianta reclamar! Foi você que deu a ideia, então aguenta!

Tsukuyo só tirou o sutiã, por estar sob efeito de mais álcool do que o costume – ou seja, quase nada. O efeito em Gintoki foi imediato: um forte sangramento nasal, além de um certo local de seu corpo começar a latejar. Pra disfarçar e fazer pose de durão, botou a mão direita à frente do rosto, de tal forma que o sangramento não fosse notado de imediato. Mas não adiantou.

- Já começou a empolgar? – ela disse com a voz arrastada e tomando mais uma dose de saquê, para juntar-se às inúmeras que já tomara. – Já vi que você me acha gostosa.

Demorou algum tempo para que Gintoki conseguisse estancar o sangramento nasal com a mão. Agora sabia onde havia pegado várias vezes acidentalmente, antes de apanhar. Agora, sim, sabia em que dera os "puff-puffs" acidentais.

- Ótimo, estamos empatados! – ele disse, suando muito e com os hormônios fervilhando em seu corpo. – Quem perder, fica completamente nu!

- Você vai ficar assim!

- Com a dama da sorte ao meu lado, você ficará sem nada!

Mais uma rodada e...

- Bati!

As cartas depositadas sobre a mesa diziam claramente que a mão de um deles havia desempatado e vencido o jogo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continua...<strong>_


	3. Fim de jogo

**Os efeitos de uma bebedeira**

_**Parte 3**_

_**Fim de jogo**_

- Bati!

Com essa simples palavra, a vitória foi decretada. E deixou alguém completamente nu.

- Heh... Eu disse que a dama da sorte estava ao meu lado... – Gintoki deu um sorriso diferente, agora era um bem pervertido. – Eu disse que quem inventa tem que aguentar!

Contrariada, Tsukuyo se livrou da última peça de sua vestimenta.

- Só pra você saber... – ela disse. – Eu sei perder, tá...?

- Que bom... – ele continuava a sorrir, louco pelo desfecho da história.

Ao ver que Tsukuyo estava sem absolutamente nada, o samurai não parava de olhar para ela. E, claro, seu corpo reagiu imediatamente. Tanto em cima, com mais um sangramento nasal, como embaixo, sua "outra espada" ganhando vida própria. E levantando a cueca. E fazendo-o ficar apavorado. E prevendo que iria apanhar e que suas "kintamas" seriam impiedosamente golpeadas, por estar se comportando como um tarado qualquer.

Tentou disfarçar a nova hemorragia nasal e a ereção, sem sucesso. Tsukuyo acabou vendo e ele, prevendo que iria ser violentamente nocauteado por um golpe dela, ou por uma kunai escondida em algum canto do local.

Tsukuyo bebeu o restinho do saquê da garrafa e estava ainda mais ruborizada pelo efeito da bebida. Mas, talvez não estivesse assim só pelo álcool...

Deu um risinho abafado e aproximou-se do samurai, que ainda não conseguia piscar seus olhos castanho-avermelhados.

- Não adianta disfarçar... – ela disse. – Sei que você está completamente excitado.

- Tá mais do que na cara, não...? – ele respondeu totalmente sem jeito e terminando de limpar o sangue do nariz. – O que você vai fazer comigo, hein, "Cortesã da Morte"?

A loira foi ao futon e o chamou com o dedo indicador. Gintoki continuou parado.

- Não vai receber o seu prêmio por ter vencido o jogo? Vem logo!

Ele foi até ela, que logo puxou seu rosto contra o dela. Tsukuyo deu um risinho abafado e bastante safado.

- Você é cara de pau demais pra ter vergonha, Gintoki... O que está esperando pra aproveitar e fazer mais do que "puff-puffs" em mim?

Rapidamente, Gintoki sentiu algo puxar sua cueca para baixo.

- O que...? – tentou perguntar, mas Tsukuyo colocou o dedo sobre seus lábios.

- Pare de perguntar tanto... – ela disse, com a voz repleta da mais pura luxúria. – Eu te desafio a provar que você pode ser um garanhão...

Gintoki sorriu com o mesmo grau de lascívia:

- Não apenas posso ser um garanhão, como vou provar que sou!

Como fora desafiado e dera a sua palavra, Gintoki foi quem agiu primeiro beijando Tsukuyo. Ela correspondeu com muita volúpia, já introduzindo sua língua na boca do samurai, que continuava a beijá-la de forma extremamente voraz e já acariciando um de seus seios. Ela, por seu turno, agarrava com vontade os cabelos prateados do Yorozuya, sentindo em cada poro de suas mãos a maciez daquela permanente natural.

Gin começou a explorar o corpo de Tsukuyo com as mãos, abafando seus gemidos de prazer com mais beijos ardentes e vorazes. Separaram-se por alguns instantes, a fim de tomar um pouco de ar. Ambos estavam começando a ficar corados pelo prazer que começava a tomar conta deles. Ele por cima dela, os olhos avermelhados fitando os olhos purpúreos.

Tsukuyo agarrou mais uma vez os cabelos prateados de Gintoki, que chegou com sua mão à intimidade da loira. Ela estremeceu e deu mais um gemido, abafado mais uma vez pelo samurai, que devorava seus lábios.

Em seguida, ele voltou a fazer o que estava fazendo antes. Torturava-a colocando seu dedo dentro da feminilidade dela, em movimentos que a faziam desejar mais intensamente que aquilo chegasse logo à melhor parte.

No entanto, ele saboreava aquela demora, contrariando as expectativas de Tsukuyo:

- Agora é o meu jogo. – sussurrou com voz rouca. – Você vai ter que obedecer às minhas regras.

Com o rosto ainda mais corado e com a voz ofegante, ela respondeu:

- Você é enrolado demais pro meu gosto...

- Se eu não fizer isso, não chega à melhor parte... Falando nisso, quando é que você vai abrir mesmo as pernas pra mim?

Não foi preciso dizer nada, havia chegado a hora. Gintoki decidira ir logo às vias de fato. Mas não deixaria esse gosto só para ela. Tsukuyo o viu sorrir de forma maliciosa e acabou por sentir que algo a penetrava lentamente. Com isso, seu corpo acabou arqueando em resposta.

O resultado de sua primeira investida acabou por agradá-lo e fazer com que fosse novamente ao ataque, dando mais "estocadas", mas ainda num ritmo mais lento. Isso, claro, arrancava vários gemidos de Tsukuyo.

Ela conseguiu puxar o rosto dele até o seu, e os dois logo trocaram mais beijos vorazes e repletos do mais puro desejo, enquanto os movimentos do samurai se tornavam cada vez mais fortes e intensos. As respirações se tornavam ainda mais ofegantes e os gemidos de ambos eram cada vez mais frequentes, carregados de volúpia.

Gintoki teve que se segurar muito para não chegar tão rápido ao clímax, estava ficando cada vez mais louco a cada movimento. Viu que Tsukuyo também estava perto disso e acabou por acelerar ainda mais as estocadas, enquanto ela cravava as unhas em suas costas.

Com isso, chegaram ao orgasmo juntos e, de exaustão, acabaram por ali mesmo. Gintoki desabou ofegante ao lado de Tsukuyo. Ambos estavam exaustos, suados, ofegantes, mas satisfeitos. E era isso que importava no fim das contas.

* * *

><p>"Ainda bem que deixei minha scooter pra consertar... Não sei se aguentaria ir pilotando pra casa..."<p>

Mais uma parada no trajeto de Yoshiwara para casa. A cabeça rachando de dor. O corpo mais pesado do que o normal e dolorido, como se tivesse levado uma surra. As costas ardendo. Pra completar, o estômago revirando mais uma vez.

E mais uma vez vomitou num beco, próximo a uma lata de lixo. Era sempre assim, depois de uma grande bebedeira.

- Maldita ressaca...! – Gintoki resmungou, após limpar a boca com a manga do quimono. – Essa já é a quinta vez que boto tudo pra fora no caminho...! Já não tenho mais nada no meu estômago...!

Levou um bom tempo para se refazer de mais essa parada. Realmente, essa poderia ser uma das piores ressacas pelas quais já passara. Tanto que andava como se fosse um zumbi e a sua expressão facial contribuía ainda mais para aumentar a semelhança.

Chegou quase rastejando à sua casa. Mal tinha forças para arrastar a porta corrediça e entrar. Ao entrar, jogou-se no sofá e ali ficou, com um dos braços por cima dos olhos.

Havia realmente bebido muito, mas não a ponto de esquecer tudo. Mas sabia que, para chegar ao ponto de ter feito o que fez junto com Tsukuyo... Só poderia acontecer mesmo depois de muita bebedeira de ambos.

Gintoki havia gostado, apesar de ter sido uma loucura. Fazia tempo que seus instintos mais pervertidos não eram despertados.

Porém, ouviu a campainha tocar. Seriam Shinpachi e Kagura, que resolveram aparecer antes do previsto?

Levantou-se do sofá, mal aguentando o peso de seu próprio corpo. A ressaca era mesmo braba. Pelo menos, não estava mais nauseado.

Insistiram com a campainha. Mesmo ela tendo um som até suave, era como se sinos estridentes tocassem na sua cabeça ainda tomada pela dor.

- Já vou, já vou...! – ele disse.

Abriu a porta corrediça e olhou quem estava lá. Não era o Shinpachi, muito menos a Kagura ou o Sadaharu.

Era Tsukuyo, aparentemente em seu juízo normal.

- O que você quer? – Gintoki perguntou. – Minha cabeça tá doendo muito, então seja breve.

- Quero falar com você sobre esta noite.

- O que tem?

Ela se aproximou alguns passos dele e...

- AAAAAAHHHHHHH! – Gintoki berrou de dor. – MAS O QUE VOCÊ TÁ SENTINDO PRA METER UMA KUNAI NA MINHA TESTA?

Gintoki ficou completamente alterado, mesmo com o ferimento esguichando sangue.

- Isso é por você ter se aproveitado de uma mulher indefesa e alcoolizada.

- O QUÊ? VOCÊ PIROU? QUEM ABRIU AS PERNAS PRA MIM FOI VOCÊ!

A loira ignorou completamente os protestos do albino:

- Se acontecer isso de novo, eu te mato, entendeu?

Após dizer isso, ela desapareceu da maneira típica de qualquer ninja: evaporando no ar. E Gintoki, ainda revoltado, berrou:

- POIS SE ISSO ACONTECER DE NOVO, EU ME MATO PRIMEIRO!

Retirou a kunai que ainda estava cravada na testa e resmungou:

- Definitivamente, acho que vou ter mesmo que parar de beber... Ou senão eu ainda morro antes do meu fígado estourar...

Foi para dentro lavar a cara ensanguentada e procurar algo bem carregado de açúcar pra amenizar os efeitos da ressaca.

Não iria botar o pé pra fora de casa o dia todo. Já tivera aventuras e bebedeira demais para um fim de semana. Era melhor ficar em casa mesmo lendo a Jump.

_**Fim**_

* * *

><p><em>Bom, como vocês podem perceber - ou não - esta foi a primeira vez que eu escrevi uma fanfic com hentai. Tive uma baita dificuldade em escrever principalmente as partes mais "calientes", mas valeu a experiência, achei muito legal.<em>

_Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Obrigada a quem leu esta história despretensiosa!**  
><strong>_


End file.
